Without You
by JulesFire
Summary: You know that scene in Final Exam when Robin comes back? Has anyone ever wished that they had shown his reunion with Star? Well, I have...and here's the result! OneShot, RS. Brief explanation of episode included, though the details could be wrong...


_So, hopefully everyone's seen Final Exam. If not…hmm…let me sum it up for you. The Hive has taken over Titan's Tower, and the Titan's got ejected one by one into the water and had to swim to land. Robin disappeared in an earlier battle; I think he fell into a crevice or something. Either way, his fate is unknown. The quotes in italics are flashbacks. I hope this doesn't suck too badly._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Butterscotch candy? (holds out candy enticingly)_

_(If you get that reference, you are awesome)._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Star, he's…gone."_

"_I do not understand! People do not just vanish! He must be somewhere so go there and look!"_

No matter how many times Starfire went over it in her head, it still didn't make sense.

"_People come, people go. We just have to deal with it."_

It wasn't as simple as Raven made it sound. Robin was gone. Robin. Was. Gone. He could have been dead; he could have been alive – but the worst part was not knowing. She couldn't figure out what to do. 'Think,' she said to herself. 'What do you do whenever you feel lost or confused?'

'You go to Robin,' was her answer. She allowed a bitter, ironic laugh to escape her lips, so quietly that only she could hear it. She stood by the water, methodically wringing out her hair. She had to do something – anything. Anything was better than nothing. She noticed Cyborg trying to repair his own arm, which had been broken by the fall and damaged by the water.

Star timidly approached him. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

"I got it, Star." He didn't even look at her; the sound of his voice made her shudder. However, she tried again.

"But, you are so damaged—"

"Star, I got it!" he nearly yelled, shrugging off the hand she had laid on his arm.

She shrunk back, the words of the others fading into nothingness. She thought she heard Beast Boy defending her, followed by a general outbreak of indiscriminate anger. Chaos. Pain. What would she do…without…

"I wish Robin were here." The words were out before she could stop them. She heard her own voice, as if outside of herself, and scoffed. 'Foolish girl,' she thought. 'Listen to you. Still wishing…after everything that's happened…'

"Well he's not." Raven. Raven knew how to face facts… Star stopped listening again. They couldn't understand. The others, well…the others would be alright again, in time. They cared about Robin deeply, yes, but…they would heal. But Starfire – she felt incomplete, as if she weren't quite right without him. She looked down and found that she was rubbing a fist against her chest, over her heart. She sighed. That wasn't going to make it stop hurting.

He had promised to take her to the park tomorrow. He took her all the time, now that the weather was warming up. She would have made him stay with her longer last time…if she'd known he wasn't going to be taking her again…no more sunsets, either…no more of Robin's smiles – those smiles she swore at times were meant only for her.

"So that's it then…this is the end of the Teen Titans?" Cyborg's words tore at Starfire's already raw heart, and she felt it break again.

"Not yet." The voice washed over her, shocking her and soothing her. She was overwhelmed by happiness, relief, and... something else, familiar though she couldn't name it.

Robin was standing there over them, his stance strong and defiant, and his cape blowing behind him. "Like I said, this isn't over," he finished, flashing Starfire a dazzling smile when her tear-filled eyes finally met his.

She couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. She was in the air before she could think, halfway to Robin before she took her next breath, and hugging him fiercely before she realized that she had opened her arms. "You will not go away from me again!" she ordered him, laughing and crying at the same time. He laughed weakly into her hair, his feigned resolve lost in her embrace; she spoke as if it had been his choice. She pulled back, staring into his face for a long time with emotions flitting continuously through her eyes, too fast to read. She seemed to be having a battle with herself; over what, he couldn't imagine. Finally, her eyes cleared, and burned with intensity and determination – she had decided. Quickly, so that she wouldn't lose her nerve, Starfire grabbed the edges of his cape and hauled him toward her, pressing her lips to his.

Her kiss swept through Robin, and he almost lost his balance. He reached for her and held her by the arms, first to steady himself, and then to pull her closer. Star's hysterics quieted she sank into him, sighing. The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly broke them apart. Robin jumped back, stumbling forward a little because Star had forgotten to release her hold on his cape.

"Uh, yeah…" Cyborg was looking pleased but awkward. He waved a hand in front of Beast Boy, who was staring blankly at Star the way he had the time she had beaten the 6th level of his video game. Raven was glancing nervously toward the tower.

"Hey, guys, remember the Hive? And Titan's Tower? The battle?" She fought to keep the smile of her face; this was serious…

Robin shook his head briskly to clear it. 'Right. The Hive. Titans, GO!" He cried, with a little less enthusiasm than usual. Starfire grabbed both his hands, giggling when he managed to kiss her cheek briefly before she lifted off the ground, carrying him across the water to the tower.


End file.
